


Top of the World

by naegiriko



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegiriko/pseuds/naegiriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cait muses on the view beneath her and realizes that things might not be as bad as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top of the World

The view, Cait decided, was the best. 200 pounds of muscle stretched out underneath her, dotted with scars and freckles. While he's under her, gripping her thighs and ass, smothering himself on her pussy like it's holy, her mind becomes a haze and she thinks back on the times they've fought together. Strong movements, swift, solid, punishing strikes of the palm, the explosive sound of his assault rifle, the smell of smoke as he ducks down besides her against a blood-spattered wall with a "Watch yourself, Red," and she watches the fullness off his ass and thighs as he goes, killing raiders on his way. 

A sharp tug on her nipple pulls her back to the present, where Jake's worshipping her body, face buried deep in red curls, ginger eyebrows furrowed, blonde lashes shining gold. She's riding his face like a fucking jockey, and he's a loyal devotee, down on her altar. With each rock of her hips his tongue swipes over her swollen clit, making her pussy shiver. A broken moan comes out of Jake, and in response she takes a handful of carrot-colored hair, graying at the roots, and tugs it roughly. His mouth slacks open, gasping for air before breaking into a smirk. "Back at it cowboy," she snarls, voice thick and hoarse. "You're not stopping till I say so." Ever eager, Jake shoves his face back between her legs, this time slipping a finger deep inside her and curling it inwards. 

Cait picks up the pace, hips jerking into him, waves of pleasure washing over her as his tongue rolls over her clit. She can see a mischievous glint in his amber eyes so she grinds harder into his face as her second orgasm hits her forcefully, walls clenching tightly around his finger. She rides his face through it before her clit becomes too stimulated, pushing herself off and collapsing bonelessly next to him on the sleeping bag. He doesn't say much, just gives her a long, salty, open mouthed kiss that leaves her dizzy, and ruffles her already frazzled hair. He slings an arm over her waist, but doesn't pull her any closer. 

Somehow, for being rough around the edges and ruthless, he knows how to make someone feel cared for--specifically Cait. No one needs boundaries like Cait, except maybe him. She used to think no one in the world had it as bad as her, and sometimes the pain is so crippling she can't get up in the morning, even though the birds are still singing, mutated as they are. But Jake strode into her life, six feet three inches of pure unadulterated wildness, insecurity, and violence, and somehow he eased her pain. Drifting off to a dreamless sleep, she thought to herself that maybe two wrongs do make a right--at least in the Commonwealth.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic on ao3! find me on tumblr at naegiriko <3


End file.
